


【闪咕哒♂】新宿街头事件簿（下）

by FraytaCiel



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraytaCiel/pseuds/FraytaCiel





	【闪咕哒♂】新宿街头事件簿（下）

6

阿尔托莉雅和贞德察觉御主不见了以后，第一时间就通知了所有人。

由于阿尔托莉雅他们和御主是特异点的暂时性契约，导致他们无法感受御主的位置。逼不得已，只能联系了那位不好相处的金色英灵。

吉尔伽美什行动的极快，虽然还不适应现在的灵基类型，但是也一瞬间就察觉到了立香的位置。

他直接开出了王之宝库里的战斗机，从天而降坠落到达目的地。当他闯进旧式卡拉OK，打开那扇门的时候，正好看到了里面的景象。

灯光昏暗，光线迷离室内，几个男人把自己剥得精光，而卡拉OK低矮的酒桌茶几上，一位没有知觉的“少女”献祭般地躺在那里。他的手套被扯落掉在地上，丝袜性感的被扯出几个破洞，大片肉色就那样对比般的暴露出来。“少女”的内裤被人扯下，吊在了膝盖弯上，里面的风景却又被裙子阻挡，但只要掀开那华丽的晚礼服，就可以品尝到处子般的甘甜。

吉尔伽美什明白了。也就是说，只要他再晚来一步，躺在茶几桌上的立香，就会被这些新宿的恶人轮番奸污。

他不知道自己的脸色此时有多可怕，可怕到在场那些混混都不敢轻易叫嚣，甚至还有一个人有些胆怯的问：“干什么，你是要加入我们么？”

“加入你们？”金发的男人像是听到了天大的笑话，他声音了不带一丝怜悯道，“他是我的！”

从卡拉OK外面看，有一间刚才还在闪烁灯光的包厢，窗户上突然溅满了鲜血。更可怕的是，里面甚至连惨叫声都没来得及发出，隐约只能听到兵器穿透肉块的声音。

这里是新宿，罪恶的天堂。没有人会管你在这里做了些什么，无论是卑劣的犯罪，还是渴求的欲望，或者又是杀人的残忍。只要你足够强大，你就是这片永夜天空下的规则。

包厢的地板上全都是粘腻的红色液体，唯有中间一张酒桌干净无比，像是在鲜血飞溅的时候，犹有理智保护那上面的人。吉尔伽美什阴沉着脸，没人知道他有多生气。

他是神王，敢觊觎他财宝的人理当获得万劫不复的天诛。他的东西只能属于他一个人，绝不可以被他人染指。

立香意识模糊，感觉有人抱起自己。能有那样轻易地力量，不是成年男人，就是他的英灵。他脑子里糊成一片，甚至都弄不清是怎么回事，只感觉到全身燥热，每一寸皮肤都渴望暴露，被碾压蹂躏。

女装的少年呻吟出声，发出难耐的喘息。他连眼皮都重的睁不开了，只隐约的搂住抱起他的男人，急不可耐地用唇在他的肩膀和锁骨上亲吻。他边轻吻边如同啜泣一般渴求地低声呢喃，谁也听不清他说了什么，等到接近他的耳边去听的时候，细密的文又得寸进尺地咬上了人家的耳朵。

立香感觉自己突然一下子被吻住了，舌头从口腔里伸了进来，在最里面来回的搅动。那个男人的动作没有丝毫温柔和绅士，甚至是激怒了一般，咬住了他的唇舌，痛得他想要收回，却又晕晕乎乎地想要渴求更多。

那个吻持续了很长的时间。立香全身上下更加燥热，甚至感觉到身体里面都温暖起来。原来，接吻是这么舒服的事情么？

一双手撕扯一般的将他裙子的胸口扯开，为了做戏穿上的棉质胸垫内衣也被解开，掉落在地上。他抱着换了一间包房，被强制按在了卡啦OK的沙发上。此刻他意识模糊，眼神迷离身体却是饥渴的，不断地呼唤想要更多。少年的裙子胸口大开滑落在了腰间，露出平坦的胸部。

他全身上下都敏感极了，每一丝触碰都让他觉得舒服，当男人的舌尖舔舐啃咬过自己胸口时，那舌尖上沙沙的触感摩挲过乳头的感觉，都能引起他舒服到崩溃的呻吟。

“浪货。”立香听见他身上的男人收回舌头，低声骂他。“看看你的样子，小杂种！不可饶恕，随便一个男人都能这样对你么？”

……当然不可以，这是不对的。立香这样想，但是说出口的话却不成声，他手指难耐地抓紧自己的裙边向上扯起，露出大腿根部的吊袜带。此时他觉得那个蕾丝带子太紧了，不住的弯曲腿部，想要把那个蕾丝带扯掉。

那带子有弹性，被他毫无力气的拉起来之后，没扯住反而弹了回去。皮筋带子和大腿根部的皮肤发出响亮的“啪”地一声。这一声差点让别人理智短路，他不知道此时他的大腿根部已经红了一片，因为腿部弯曲，先前就被脱掉了内裤的裙下几乎就暴露了一大半。由于药物作用，少年的前段已经硬的在滴水，而后穴也跟着不停收缩抽搐起来。

立香感觉有人用手掰开了自己的大腿，然后有东西钻入了自己后面，开始在里面搅动刮搔。

“啊……等一下，那里……啊哈。”立香感觉自己的胸口也被扯住了，又痛又刺激的感觉让他不知道该如何反应，药物已经令他全无理智，口头上说着不要，却还用穿着丝袜的大腿内侧去摩挲他身上男人结实的腰腹，“不行……啊啊……轻一点，好痛……”

他不知道他后面已经柔软的一塌糊涂，新宿新研发出来的精神类媚药让他全身酥软到可以迎合任何人的插入，只是轻轻扩张了几下而已，他就缠着人家的手指想要更多。这种媚药是地下交易黑市中最猛的，据说再贞洁的女人只要碰上一点，就会淫荡到失去理智。就算是从未有过经验的处女，也会渴求男人激烈的疼爱。

吉尔伽美什感觉到自己从小养大的小男孩，在自己身下软成了一滩水。他以前从未有过这样的感觉。以前的立香，是个调皮得要死的小男孩，现在在他身下面红喘息呻吟的，宛如一位淫荡的少女雏妓。

金发的男人看着沙发上的女装少年，不得不承认他这样，确实令人难以把持。立香伸出腿，紧紧夹住吉尔伽美什的腰身，用大腿内侧不停的蹭着人家的腰，后穴就紧紧贴在他下半身上。

吉尔伽美什没有犹豫，扯开裤沿，用自己硬起来大到超过旁人尺寸的凶器抵住他收缩渴望的穴口：“杂种，你会很开心的吧？毕竟你就是被打算对你做这种事情的人，带来这里的。” “没有……我不是……”立香断断续续的说着，他瞳孔涣散，额头上不停冒汗，根本不知道自己在说什么。

“一群根本不认识的男人差点强奸你。你的滋味如何？”吉尔伽美什声音低沉，“你不是说我很喜欢你么？与其被不认识的男人们轮奸，彻底成为我的东西，不是更好么？”

喜欢……他说他喜欢我么？立香迷迷糊糊地想。喜欢我，真的么？为什么……那既然喜欢我的话，应该可以吧？少年伸出纤细的手臂，同他身上的男人接吻。舌头不断纠缠环绕，落下的津液把锁骨和胸部都打湿了。

看到他这个样子，吉尔伽美什再没有留情，直接突然一下子把自己的分身全都送了进去。

立香顿时有一种要被撕裂的感觉。他还没有成年，身体青涩得不比处女好多少，此时那种钝痛感让他微微抽了一口凉气，却依旧搂着别人不肯松手。

细密的亲吻落在了身上，立香同金发的男人紧紧抱在一起。上身看似温柔缠绵，但下面吉尔伽美什抽出了自己的凶器，又再次如惩罚一般用力捅了进去。

“啊啊……”立香不断呻吟，感觉那一下就顶到最深处了。“好厉害……这是什么……”痛楚只不过是一阵子，紧接下来强烈的快感就席卷了他。

“啊啊……啊……等一下，我不行了。”少年声音叫的婉转，肠道的每一寸褶皱在被性器抽出去的时候都被刮到，让他全身都在战栗发抖，“慢一点……啊……”

可能是媚药的缘故，吉尔伽美什感觉他的性器被紧紧的缠住了。每一下抽出和插入都像是要从身下少年的身体里挤出汁水来。立香的前段甚至在没有任何触碰的情况下就射了出来，液体在小腹滚落，随着抽插的动作颤抖的落在了少年的裙边上。

虽然被叫慢一点，吉尔伽美什却充耳不闻。他反而加大了力气和抽插的速度，像是要把身下娇小的少年给捅穿了。他喘息也跟着沉重起来，抓着少年的腿架在自己肩膀上，扯住他的双手拉向自己，让每一次的抽插更加深入。

立香似乎快要哭出来了，这实在是太舒服了。他全身上下都感觉不到任何痛处了，连神经末梢都爽的发麻。他感觉自己胸口再次被掐住，甚至不怀好意的用力拧了一下。等到明天，自己的胸部说不定会又红又肿。

那不就和女人一样了么……他想，女人……自己穿着裙子，正在被人做这种事。他是被当成女人对待了么？

“我不要……”立香侧过头去，眼角发红像是要哭，发出来的确是无法压抑的浪荡呻吟，“唔嗯……对我温柔一些……”

吉尔伽美什难以言说自己刚才在进隔壁房间的时候有多愤怒。简直有一种想用EA宝具撕裂这片天地的冲动。他伸出手掐着立香的腰，少年太过消瘦，如果自己捅得用了力，还可以在他小腹隐约看到自己的形状。

他想，如果今天他再晚一点来，那么那群混账砸碎就会一个接一个的排队操进立香的身体里。然后在他身体里留下野种，如果立香真的是女孩子，那么这次回去他的肚子里就会怀上那群人其中一个的孩子。

吉尔伽美什发狠一般用力插进他肚子里，抽出来的时候还翻出来一些红色的嫩肉，接着又再次捅进去。

那我就操到他流产！金发的男人恶狠狠地想，自己这样插他，说不定就会顶到了那个不知道父亲是谁的野种。自己就这样将他肚子顶穿，把那个野种从立香的身体里驱逐出去，绝不留一点痕迹。

立香在过于激烈的情潮中不知所措，身体随着别人的前后抽插剧烈晃动，后脑勺也不断撞上卡拉OK的沙发背。他迷迷糊糊中，求饶喊道：“王……我……好害怕……救救我……”

吉尔伽美什附身和他贴近，鼻尖闻到他额头上的汗水的味道：“现在求我救你？你倒是明白得寸进尺。”

怀中的少年还没成年，加上带着黑色的假发和女装，只要不暴露一些部位，光线昏暗一些下堪称的上是男女莫辨。他的肢体没有一点成年男人的结实感，英气的面容又透露着清秀和精致。吉尔伽美什想到他之前说自己喜欢性别不明的少年少女……他本想反驳，可是在这样的立香面前，他要说的话已经没了任何证据和立场。

吉尔伽美什看他张开嘴，低头和他接吻。将整个人抱起来压在了低矮的茶几酒桌上。他打开它他的腿，用力从正面上他。立香不知所措，闭着眼皱眉承受这一切，只好无力的环抱住男人的背部，就像是抓住了什么救命稻草一般。

吉尔伽美什恶狠狠的贴着他的唇，含糊不清的问他：“你倒是再说说看，我喜欢的是怎么样的人？”  
立香：“我不……知道……”

吉尔伽美什掰开他的腿，每一次抽出都磨过让他最崩溃的一点。看到他重新硬起来的性器再次因为后穴的快感射精，低声喘息着说：“你不是很了解我么？说出你的感受啊，杂种。”

立香感觉自己身体里软成了一团泥泞，每次进入抽出都无比舒服：“喜欢……我喜欢……”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢……你。”立香一瞬间把库存的精液似乎都射完了，用脚紧紧夹着男的后腰，求他更加深入自己。声音颤抖抽泣道，“好舒服……好舒服……我喜欢、喜欢你！我喜欢你！”

吉尔伽美什觉得他上面这张嘴比下面的嘴还要命：“区区杂种，也敢爱慕本王？……不过允许了。你今天不是扮作女人么？猜猜看本王会赏赐你什么？”

少年一点力气都没有了，彻底失去了理智。感觉到身上人插入的速度越来越快，快感多到自己已经承受不住放弃去感受的地步。他抬起头，暴露出青涩的喉结和秀气的锁骨，像是濒死一般获得极乐。

吉尔伽美什却抓住他的后脑勺，让他归顺自己。贴着他耳边粗喘着说：“怀孕吧。”

他的话音刚落，藤丸立香就就感觉身体里的性器深入到了一个可怕的地方，紧接着他听见有人在他耳边长出了一口气，身体深处就被结结实实的射进灌满了浓稠的精液。立香瞳孔涣散无声的尖叫，身体高潮到根本停不下来，全身都在颤抖，只感觉到精液不断地流进身体深处。敏感的肠道内壁感觉到他人的性器还在不断地射精，像是把他当成了发泄的玩具。

最后被抽出去的时候，由于体内的精液实在太多，还被带出去一些。就那样白花花的从被操开的穴口流在了卡拉OK的地板上。

一般来说，由于补魔的缘故，从者的体液都会直接化为灵子魔力。但这次由于特异点排斥外来从者，神王不得不屈尊降贵借用人造身体暂时成为亚从者的存在。本来他还觉得这有些不敬，但此时看到这样的画面，似乎觉得这次安排出乎意料的居然不错。

吉尔伽美什把失去意识的御主抱起来，亲吻了一下他的鬓角，似乎不解气一般狠狠地抽打了一下他的屁股。在其昏迷中还疼的皱眉的表情下，神王将其搂在怀里，感觉自己的怒气总算消散了。

“哼。原谅了。”他声音不带起伏的说道。然后捡起自己的外套把少年包住，把他抱的更紧了些。


End file.
